womenrasslingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayako Hamada
Ayako Hamada (, Hamada Ayako?)1 is a female professional wrestler of mixed Japanese and Mexican descent, currently wrestling in the United States for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as Hamada. She is currently one half of the TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions with her partner Awesome Kong. She is best known for winning several notable titles in Japanese women's pro wrestling, including both the WWWA World Heavyweight Championship and AAAW Singles Championship in the early 2000s. She is a second generation wrestler, as her father is Gran Hamada.4 Her older sister Xóchitl Hamada is also a professional wrestler. Career Japan and Mexico Ayako Hamada debuted at the age of seventeen against Candy Okutsu on August 9, 1998 for the ARSION promotion.4 She received an immediate push and won her first title, the Twinstar of ARSION tag belts with Mika Akino, on June 30, 1999, less than one year after her debut. She won the QUEEN of ARSION from Aja Kong on December 3, 2000. After leaving ARSION in 2001,4 she has won numerous women's titles in several Japanese and Mexican promotions, including the WWWA World Heavyweight Championship from Momoe Nakanishi on May 11, 2003 and the AAAW Singles Championship from Dynamite Kansai on January 11, 2004, just one week after she had lost the WWWA title to Amazing Kong. From 2005 to 2006 Hamada performed in HUSTLE under the names Arisin Z and Dokron Z, before becoming affiliated with the Kaoru Ito Dojo5. Hamada was a regular for AAA in Mexico, for most of 2007 and 2008. On November 30, 2007, she and Mr. Niebla were involved in four-way mixed tag team match with Billy Boy & Fabi Apache, Espiritu & La Diabólica and Gran & Mari Apache for the vacant AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship.6 In November 2008, she left the promotion to join Martha Villalobos's wrestling school, where she worked as a trainer. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2009–present) On April 8, 2009, it was announced at a press conference that the April 19 Ito Dojo show would be Ayako Hamada's final match in Japan as she had signed with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling.7 On August 6, 2009, Jeremy Borash announced on his Twitter page that Hamada would be starting with the company after the Hard Justice pay-per-view.8 On the August 27 edition of Impact! Hamada made her debut as a face defeating Daffney in a No Disqualification match.9 The following week on Impact! she and Sojo Bolt were eliminated in the first round of the Knockout Tag Team Championship tournament by Tara and Christy Hemme, with Hamada afterwards hitting Bolt with the Hamada Driver.10 On the September 24 edition of Impact! she was assaulted by Alissa Flash while giving an interview. Flash proceeded to throw Hamada down some stairs, sparking a feud between the two.11 On the October 15 edition of Impact! Hamada defeated Flash in a Falls Count Anywhere match.12 On the November 19 and December 3 editions of Impact! Hamada beat Taylor Wilde and then Sarita, the Knockout Tag Team Champions, with the Hamada Driver.1314 On the December 10 edition of Impact!, Hamada was granted a TNA Global Championship shot by Kevin Nash, who was in charge for the evening. The champion, Eric Young, claimed that his group of foreign wrestlers, named World Elite, had been eyeing Hamada for some time and that this would be her initiation match. Though Hamada dominated the match, Young was able to retain his title by pinning her with his feet on the ropes.15 The following week Hamada and her new tag team partner Awesome Kong defeated Sarita and Wilde and the Beautiful People (Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky) in a three-way non-title tag team match.16 On the December 31 edition of Impact! Hamada defeated Madison Rayne and Roxxi on her way to the finals of a #1 contender's tournament, where she was defeated by ODB, after going through a table brought out by Awesome Kong.17 The following Monday on the live three hour edition of Impact! Hamada and Kong defeated Sarita and Wilde to win the Knockout Tag Team Championship.18 Shimmer Women Athletes (2009–present) On November 8, 2009, Hamada made her debut under her full name for Chicago based all female wrestling promotion Shimmer Women Athletes, defeating Mercedes Martinez in a match taped for Volume 27 and losing to Sara Del Rey in a match taped for Volume 28.19 On February 5, 2010, Shimmer announced that Hamada would be returning to the company in April for the tapings of Volumes 29 to 32.20 Jersey All Pro Wrestling (2010–present) On January 9, 2010, Hamada made her debut for Jersey All Pro Wrestling's Women's Division in a match, where she defeated Rachel Summerlyn.21 Later in the night she challenged Sara Del Rey to a match for the JAPW Women's Championship and Del Rey agreed to face her any time, anywhere.21 Write the first section of your article here. Movelist *'Finishing moves' **''AP Cross'' (Fisherman Driver) **''AP Cross Diamond ''(Samoan Driver) **''Hama-Chan Cutter'' (2nd rope cutter) – adopted from her father **''Hamada Driver'' (Leg Cradle Falcon Arrow) – TNA Signature moves *''Ayakonoclasm (Iconoclasm) *''La Ayakita (Wrist-lock with neckscissors) *''La Ayakita 2000'' (Catapult transitioned into an Indian deathlock surfboard) *Jumping DDT *Moonsault Variations **Sometimes to the outside **Sometimes with a chair **Sometimes through a table *Multiple Powerbomb Variations **Sitout **Straightjacket *Spinning heel kick *Superkick *'With Awesome Kong' **'Finishing moves' ***''Awesome Bomb'' (Kong) / Missile dropkick (Hamada) combination